


Fucktown Academy

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Fucktown Academy au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, Fluff, NB, Other, Pansexual, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: so hey au where tae goes to a school for Troublemaker Kids ™ and jung’s the new nanogirl that tae has to show around and it’s just jung never shutting up and tae barely ever talking and both of them being Real Gay“If we go back here,” Taeyeon mumbles, sticking her hand through the gap between the fence and the gate to finegle the latch open. She shoulders the gate open and tugs Junghee through it and onto the little dirt path that winds away from the library and into the little ravine behind the school. “We’ll go behind the prep dorms and wind up at the observatory.” She points lazily into the distance where they can’t see the top of the building over the rocks.“Are we allowed to be back here?” Junghee asks as she fits the latch back into place.“No,” Taeyeon says, and tugs Junghee forward.tumblrtwitter poll





	1. Chapter 1

What Taeyeon loves the most about her butterfly knife is that the tip of the blade is the perfect shape and size for picking grunk out from under her fingernails. She lies on her bed, one leg bent at the knee and the other crossed over it, foot bobbing lazily in the air, as she works a little speck of dirt away from her pinky. The metallic mint green of it is a nice color too and she’s glad she spent the extra money for that. She rubs the dirt off of the blade with her thumb before wiggling it gently back under her pinky nail to pick out another.

Outside, the sun lowers orange and heavy through her window, warming her skin but thankfully not shining in her eyes. She got in trouble for moving her bed to just the right position to attain that feat, but no one ever actually made her move it back, so. She’s the winner here.

Her pinky nail is getting a little too long, she thinks, so after she finishes cleaning under it she turns her knife and uses it to cut it down to a better size. She flicks the clipped nail in the general direction of her garbage can and holds her pinky close to her face to inspect it better. Yeah. Looks g–

“Taeyeon.” A sharp knock on her door and a sharper voice make her look up. Her knife is flicked closed and slotted into her long sleeve before the dorm leader opens the door without waiting for permission and barges in like usual.

Unlike usual, she’s followed by another person, someone with dark brown eyes and a long brown ponytail and warm golden skin. They have on casual clothes, ripped skinny jeans and a grungy band tshirt, but over their shoulder is a bag and over their arm is a set of school clothes. Taeyeon looks them up and down quietly once before looking back to the authority figure in the room.

“This is Junghee,” she says, placing a hand on Junghee’s shoulder that looks entirely unwanted if the quick scowl Junghee sends her is any indicator. “She’s your new roommate. Be nice. Show her around. And–” she gives Taeyeon a hard, warning look–”Don’t scare this one away.” And then she’s gone, walking back outside and closing the door behind her. Taeyeon snorts at her back. She didn’t scare her old roommates away. They were just too neurotypical for her.

“Hi,” Junghee says, and Taeyeon looks back to her. She doesn’t look scared, or intimidated; just annoyed and grumpy to be here, an emotion that Taeyeon can relate to.

“Hey,” she says, and slips her knife back out of her sleeve. She flips it open to continue doing her nails, foot starting to bob in the air again automatically. “Just throw all my shit on your bed at the end of mine, I’ll clean it up later,” she says, gesturing with her knife to the pile of clothes she’d been throwing on the spare bed on the other side of her room since her last roommate moved out. “Welcome to Fucktown Academy,” she adds in a mumble, remembering the order to be nice. Junghee’s soft snort is barely audible.

“They allow switchblades in Fucktown Academy?” she asks. When Taeyeon glances at her she’s shrugging her bag off of her shoulder and onto her new bed. She looks back to her nails.

“It’s a gravity knife,” she says, “and no.” She shaves off a little extra nail from her pointer finger. “Why, you gonna tell on me?” she asks. She really doesn’t care if Junghee does or not. She has her usual hiding spots for when teachers come snooping in her business. A soft flump at her feet makes her glance up again at the pile of clothes that now sits there.

“I don’t know, are you in here for stabbing someone?” Junghee asks. She’s already turned back to fix her bedsheets out and pick up her pillow to inspect. Taeyeon watches her for another few seconds before focusing on her nails and snorting softly.

“This isn’t jail,” she says. No need to talk like it is. This time Junghee scoffs, yanks the zipper of her bag with a little more force than Taeyeon thinks is usual.

“No, it’s where rich parents send their rulebreaking kids when they’ve gotten into too much trouble and no other schools will take them anymore,” she mutters. “They can act like it’s some regular fancy private school but we all  _know_. It’s like they think we don’t know how to research the shit they’re sending us to. It’s like they don’t care that we know that they’re just dumping us here so they don’t have to deal with us anymore.” Taeyeon hums shortly as she contemplates the length of her middle fingernail. She’s not too far off, honestly.

“You know how fucked up it is, to even have schools like this, by the way?” Junghee adds. Taeyeon hears her pulling stuff out of her bag and tossing it all onto her bed. “Like, just to pile a bunch of troubled kids together and act like fancy uniforms and a prestigious name and constant discipline for the tiniest infractions is the key to ‘fixing’ us instead of, oh, I don’t know, personal attention for each individual child and actually taking the time to understand the reasoning behind their behavior? Not to even fucking mention the disproportionate race populations–you know half these kids wouldn’t be here if they were white–or the higher ratio of neurodivergent and queer and, just, you know, oppressed kids? This whole place is fucked up, don’t get me started.”

Taeyeon hums again as she carefully carves little nicks in her nail to make it pointy like shark teeth. She thought Junghee already had started. So far her first impression of her new roommate is  _talkative._

“Like, the only reason this place isn’t full of poor kids too is because the school is more interested in taking in money than actually helping the students, and–”

“I’m not in here for stabbing anyone,” Taeyeon says blandly. She glances up to gauge how Junghee feels about being interrupted. She’s glancing back at Taeyeon, just a regular searching look instead of a pissed and offended one. Nice.

“I don’t care about your knife then,” Junghee tells her. She turns back to her bag to keep unpacking her stuff. Taeyeon looks back to her business as well. That’s also nice.

“So what are you in here for then, fellow delinquent?” she asks. Junghee snorts as she pulls out a whole ass pillow from her bag, pink and fluffy, and drops it on top of the school one.

“Forty-seven different reasons, give or take,” she says. “Do you want the long version or the short version?” She glances over her shoulder after she asks to look at Taeyeon like she’s waiting for an answer. Taemin feels like she’ll wind up getting a long story either way, so she shrugs and taps her spiky nail against her thumb to see how it feels.

“Long,” she shrugs. Why not. Junghee nods and moves to start organizing her desk in the corner of the room.

“So the first time I got suspended, I was seven,” she says, pulling out a Sailor Moon figure and placing casually it on the desk. “I don’t really remember all of the details, but. It was Friday, right , during arts and crafts time, and my fucko teacher was being a real shit and–okay, lemme explain him first, actually, it’ll make more sense.”

~

“And then again in second grade, in the third school, like, there was the most awful little goblin boy, his name was Andrew. And every day, every fucking day he would touch me, because I had to walk passed his desk to get to my desk, right. And I told him every time to get his ugly goblin hands off of me, but of course he didn’t listen, because of course his shitty parents didn’t teach him basic respect, and when I told the teacher she just said that he liked me, to which I replied, “alright then, I guess you won’t mind if I grab your ass every time you walk by me, right?” Which, on top of all the other shit–this was like a month in, remember, so I was already considered a mouthy little shit by the teachers at this school too–got me suspended. And you might be thinking, like, ‘Junghee, why did you threaten the teacher instead of threatening the boy?’ And to which I would say, that I did threaten the boy, when I got back from my suspension, because obviously my teacher wasn’t going to do shit. And then after me warning him for three days–which was honestly a really fucking impressive amount of time to restrain myself–I punched him in the mouth and broke two of his teeth. And of course they didn’t care that it was self-defense. So that’s how I got expelled a third time.”

Junghee has a really pretty profile.

Taeyeon sits with her head in her hand, her fingers stimming with the short hairs of her wavy blonde undercut, her elbow propped up on the desk, and just watches Junghee talk, mildly interested. Junghee is looking down at her literature work, scribbling her way through worksheets and vocab shit without breaking stride in her story. Her nose is soft and round, her lips thick and plush, her jaw sharp and square, her eyelashes long and delicate, her ponytail draped soft and long over her shoulder. There’s something about her face, maybe something in her makeup or her lotion, that makes her skin have the faintest glitter. As she speaks, sometimes, her mouth moves in just the right way that a particular little speck of glitter on her cheek twinkles at Taeyeon.

“Probably wouldn’t have been expelled if it wasn’t right after I got back from being suspended,” she’s saying, a contemplative little puff to her lips. “But, you know. Whatever.” She shrugs and flips her pencil around to erase something. “So then I was schoolless for a while, but not as long as the last time before my parents found me a new place. So, this is still second grade, and I didn’t get expelled again yet, but–”

She’s cut off by the bell ringing to end the class. Taeyeon glances at the clock as she stands up and pulls her bag over her shoulder. Neat. Junghee takes more time to get up because she has to shove all of her work into her bag first, but when she finally stands up, she looks expectantly at Taeyeon.

“Where now, boss?” she asks. Taeyeon snorts at the new title, but reaches to tug once on Junghee’s sleeve to get her to follow.

“Nowhere,” she says. “Lit class is last on Mondays. Now I go back to the dorm and chill.” She gestures blandly in the direction of the dorm rooms as they leave the classroom, then looks at Junghee out of the corner of her eye. “Unless you want a tour of the school,” she adds. That should probably be included in the whole “show her around” thing that she’s supposed to be doing. At the suggestion, though, Junghee scrunches her nose.

“That’ll be so much work,” she mumbles. “I’m tired. Give me a tour on the weekend or something.” She stops at a vending machine in the hallway to get a water bottle. Taeyeon takes it from her hand after she takes her first drink and has a sip for herself, then hits four of the buttons on the machine and kicks it on the left side, then collects the four quarters that tinkle into the change slot, and hands it all back. Junghee takes another drink and pockets the change without commenting on her hacking skills or the theft.

“Anyway,” she says after swallowing. “So second grade, fourth school. By now I’m realizing that all schools are the same bullshit. Kinda early I guess, but we already know I was a cynical little eight year old.”

“Mmhmm,” Taeyeon hums. She stuffs her hands into the pockets of her slacks as they leave the school building. Her fingers play with the half stick of chalk she snapped and stole from math class earlier. The teacher hasn’t said anything but she knows that he knows that someone is fucking with him.

Junghee keeps talking as they walk across the campus to the dorms, and then as they enter the dorms, and then when Taeyeon flops and melts into her bed. Junghee sits on her own bed and pulls out a notebook that Taeyeon didn’t see her using in any of their classes earlier. It looks like there’s just short lines of words written, crossed out, and heavily edited; poetry or something. Taeyeon isn’t sure how Junghee plans to write some artsy shit while also telling her life story, but she doesn’t seem to find it difficult at all.

“And it’s like, yeah, I was right, but also, like, I didn’t start to grasp the concept of picking my battles until, like, sophomore year, so,” she says as she reads over what she has written down. Taeyeon closes her eyes and runs her spiky nail back and forth over the pad of her thumb in a very nice new stim as she listens.

And listens, and listens, and listens some more. Junghee can really go on for a while. Taeyeon is impressed; she can’t hold a conversation for more than half an hour without getting a sore throat. Half the time she can’t even talk.

When the sun starts going down she yawns and turns to her side to watch Junghee speak instead of keeping her eyes closed or staring at the ceiling like usual. She’s speaking through a bitten lip as she focuses on her work. Her left hand writes out words and her right plays with her long ponytail. She twists it through her fingers, brushes it slowly, plays with the ends. Taeyeon watches her hair shift and move against her hand in a daze. It looks really soft.

“So, I’m coming up on the end of second grade in this school relatively okay, but, like–”

“Can I play with your hair?” Taeyeon asks. Junghee pauses and looks up; after a few moments, Taeyeon flicks her gaze from her ponytail to her nose and back to pretend to make eye contact for a second. She’s found that that helps in asking for permission for things. After another moment, Junghee shrugs.

“Sure, but you come over here,” she says, pointing at Taeyeon and then to the bed. “I’m not moving.”

“Okay,” Taeyeon mumbles. She takes a deep breath, rolls herself off of the bed, catches herself before she falls all the way, and straightens up with a stretch and a yawn. Digging in her desk drawers first, she pushes aside her collection of color-organized paper hole punch holes and grabs her secret packet of cookies. Then she shuffles over to Junghee’s bed and gets on.

“They let you stash food in here?” Junghee asks, frowning at her cookies. “Sit behind me,” she adds, scooting forward a little.

“No,” Taeyeon says, and offers Junghee a cookie as she wiggles behind her, legs on either side of her hips. “Gonna tell on me?” she asks.

“No,” Junghee says around her cookie. She leans back against Taeyeon, nuzzles into her neck, breathes deep, and lets out a relaxed breath. “So, anyway, I make it to the end of the year fine, but everyone knows I’m loud and feisty or whatever, so everyone’s, like, pre wary of me going into third grade,” she says. Taeyeon thinks it’s rad how she can just pick up where she left off with no problem.

She picks up Junghee’s ponytail and tugs it gently from in front of her to more of the side, where she can run her fingers through its length and appreciate the softness. It’s a relaxing movement for her arm as well and she breathes easy, closing her eyes again and resting her cheek on the top of Junghee’s head. When she’s done with her snack she slips her other arm around Junghee’s waist to hold her close for comfort. This is so nice.

And it’s even nicer when, half an hour later, Junghee reaches behind herself during in her story of her fifth expulsion to tug her hair bobble off. She spreads her fingers to slide it down to bracelet her wrist and then goes back to her writing. Taeyeon at first pouts at the loss of the easy access, but once she threads her fingers all the way through Junghee’s hair a few times, she discovers a very familiar scratchy sensation.

“Oh my god, you have an undercut,” she breathes. Immediately her palm is against the back of Junghee’s head, fingers rubbing the short hairs gently and making her whole hand all tingly. This is incredibly nice. Junghee hums a small noise of agreement in the middle of her story and keeps going.

~

The bustle and chatter of the cafeteria hurts Taeyeon’s head, but she has a headphone in her right ear and she’s leaning the other side of her head against Junghee’s, so it’s not too overwhelming yet. She can handle it. And Junghee asked her to bring her to the school queers, so she brought Junghee to the school queers. The good ones anyway; the ones that haven’t been assholes to her.  Eunsook, Gwi, and Minjung, all in their usual little circle table in the corner of the room, accepted them into their little group easily. Now Junghee sits and munches her way through an ugly school lunch while she talks to her new friends.

Taeyeon already ate during their second class so she just chills, eyes closed, one hand stimming with her spiky nail and the other stimming with Junghee’s undercut. She thinks it’s very nice of Junghee to let her keep doing this near constantly over the passed three days.

The other three asked for the short version of how Junghee got here, which, like Taeyeon expected, is still pretty long. Lunch is almost over and she hasn’t even gotten from her first expulsion to where she was with Taeyeon somewhere in the middle of fourth grade. Taeyeon is only half listening to the review of the story because it helps her keep her mind off of the rest of the noise in the room.

“Did you ever think, like, maybe you should keep your mouth shut?” Minjung asks lazily. “So you wouldn’t get in trouble?”

“No,” Junghee says promptly. “Anyway, so then I told her that she shouldn’t be in charge of children if she didn’t know how to talk to them like they were human beings instead of, like, animals, and maybe she should go be a vet instead since she seemed more qualified for it, which as you can imagine didn’t go down too well with the literal principal, so.” When she shifts to get more comfortable on the bench her thigh rubs and presses against Taeyeon’s. Taeyeon blinks her eyes open sleepily to look down at where their sides are pressed together. Hmm. That’s warm and good.

“Please tell me the rest of the school found out you said that and–”

“Can I hold you in my lap?” Taeyeon asks, tapping the back of Junghee’s head lightly to get her attention.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Gwi snaps. Taeyeon glances up at their little frown, shrugs, and looks back to nudge Junghee’s head with her nose.

“You’re warm,” she murmurs.

“Sure,” Junghee says. She slips her bag off of her lap and moves to sit on top of Taeyeon’s thighs, wiggling to get comfortable as Taeyeon wraps her arms snug around her and fits her chin on her shoulder. Her weight is a heavy pressure that makes Taeyeon feel warm on the inside. Nice.

“I always knew you were a giant lesbian too,” Eunsook says fondly. Taeyeon snorts without looking up.

“Of course I’m a fucking lesbian, have you seen me?” she asks. She doesn’t know what kind of not lesbian would wear as much denim and plaid as she does, or go to the lengths to  _modify_  a school uniform to include so much denim and plaid. Plus all the other smaller shit she’s sure Eunsook just picked up on because she also knows the lesbian code.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Junghee says, snapping her fingers. She sounds like she has a broad smirk on her lips as she says, “One time I got expelled because I was talking about my gaydar and then when a cishet tried to straightsplain to me why gaydar is a bad thing I corrected her so thoroughly she ran to the teacher and told them the big mean lesbian–I’m pan–was harassing her.” She finds Taeyeon’s hand on her stomach and lifts it up to the back of her head; Taeyeon rubs her thumb over her undercut again immediately. She guesses Junghee likes it too, then. Rad. “But that was, like, two years ago,” Junghee adds. “Back to third grade.”

Without Junghee’s head to muffle the cafeteria noise, Taeyeon pulls out her other earbud and wiggles it into her left ear. From there, Junghee’s voice is just a quiet murmur and Taeyeon dozes off easily until she’s poked awake for their last class.

~

“And then here behind the– _hup_ –library,” Taeyeon says, getting her hands on the cracked low wall and hoisting herself up. She drops back down in the dirt on the other side and turns to watch Junghee follow and hold her hand as she hops down. “If you hop that wall and follow that little path right, you’ll wind up hopping another wall and landing in the ugly little lawn gnome habitat the preps have set up by their dorms.” She scrunches her nose in distaste. Like it wasn’t ugly enough that they have a lawn for no reason, they had to populate it with expensive ass high quality gnomes instead of cheap funny ones. A double waste.

“Lawns are such classist trash,” Junghee says as she fixes the school hoodie that she borrowed from Taeyeon around her waist. She said she would give it back once she got around to buying one herself from the school shop, but Taeyeon doesn’t mind. Her entire wardrobe is just hoodies, binders, and jeans. It’s not like she doesn’t have a bunch to spare. And it was one of the hoodies she hadn’t gotten around to sewing weights into yet so she wasn’t going to wear it any time soon anyway. She hums in agreement of Junghee’s continued little grumbles about lawns and slips her arm around her shoulders to tug her forward and to the chain link fence that encloses this little area.

“If we go back here,” she mumbles, sticking her hand through the gap between the fence and the gate to finegle the latch open. She shoulders the gate open and tugs Junghee through it and onto the little dirt path that winds away from the library and into the little ravine behind the school. “We’ll go behind the prep dorms and wind up at the observatory.” She points lazily into the distance where they can’t see the top of the building over the rocks.

“Are we allowed to be back here?” Junghee asks as she fits the latch back into place.

“No,” Taeyeon says, and tugs Junghee forward.

“Thought so,” Junghee mutters, and follows. “This wasn’t what I meant when I asked for a tour, you know. You’re not in here for trespassing, are you?” she asks.

“No,” Taeyeon says again.

“Mm,” Junghee hums, and then, “Where was I?” she asks.

“Fifth grade, school one, suspension one,” Taeyeon says.

“Right,” Junghee says. “So, like, I didn’t get expelled, yet, but that was the first time I got suspended at this school, so I had the reputation and the warning, you know? Though this wasn’t like a bad reputation or anything, like, everyone knew it was just a technicality, and like, the rubber chicken thing was awesome, so. I’m good so far.” The sun peeps at them through thin layers of clouds, too covered up to be warm but not covered enough to stop shining into Taeyeon’s eyes if she looks the wrong way. Inconvenient.

She slips her hand up to rub Junghee’s undercut again. She couldn’t do this yesterday because yesterday Junghee decided to spend her Friday night doing whatever it is that the queers do on Friday nights. Taeyeon saw them chilling outside the music store when she biked over to the town to grab the week’s new comic book releases, so she guesses it was that. She’s glad they had a nice time.

This is a nice time too, just walking through the ravine with a cute nanogirl under her arm. Taeyeon should do this more often. Maybe when it gets warmer. For now, she yawns into the back of her hand and stares at their feet as they kick up little poofs of dirt.

“What’s through that tunnel there?”

“What’s what?” Taeyeon asks. She looks up, confused, at Junghee, who’s looking at her, also confused. Junghee points behind her.

“The t–”

“Oh, the tunnel, yeah,” Taeyeon says as her processing catches up. She knows what Junghee meant, yeah. The little walkway in the rocks behind her that’s only blocked off by an easily hoppable fence and a vandalized “keep out” sign. She glances at it as they pass. “It goes to a path from the train tracks to almost all the way around the school,” she says, pointing a vague circle in the air. “It ends at that dirt path by the parking lot. Also it branches off again to a secret little beach, but sand puts me into sensory hell, so.” They’re not going there. Junghee hums shortly at her answer. Taeyeon doesn’t know what that means but she also feels like she doesn’t really have to, so. Whatever.

“Oh, wait,” she says suddenly, stopping short. That reminds her. “Here,” she says. She pulls Junghee to a small tree and sits down with her back against it. “Here,” she says again, and fumbles in her bag for the snacks she brought. “Hungry.” She’s not actually hungry, she thinks, but she can never really tell what the fuck her tummy wants from her so she finds it’s easier to just eat something every few hours anyway.

“Oh, sure, thanks,” Junghee says. She sits cross legged across from Taeyeon and takes an apple and the bag of peanut butter cracker sandwiches. “Do the staff know about the secret beach?” she asks. Taeyeon pauses for a moment, thinking, and then shrugs. She’s sure some of the older staff do but she doesn’t know how much this year’s round of prefects and new teachers know. Junghee shrugs back at her and leans back on one hand to look around.

“This is so plant gay,” she mumbles. She reaches into her own bag and pulls out her notebook. Flipping it open to a green little tab, she finds a fresh page and starts writing. Taeyeon reads “plant gay and pb&j” upside down and nods. That’s gonna be a song about her all right. As she writes and eats, Junghee continues on with her life story. Taeyeon is again impressed with how well she can multitask. She can barely eat and pay attention at the same time, but she does her best because so far tiny fifth grade Junghee is turning out to be a real crackerjack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen. kissie fair gays  
>  **also tw for one (1) ableism phrase**
> 
> “Are you really just hotwiring some kid’s moped?” Junghee asks bluntly. Taeyeon grabs the little white box, unplugs the red wire from the ignition end, and plugs it back in right next to itself. Taking the corner from Junghee, she slaps the panel back into place and screws it back together. Then she stands up and hands Junghee her bike helmet to wear.
> 
> “Yeah,” she says, and swings her leg over it. “Gonna tell on me?”  
> [tumblr](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/174245059992/jungheetaeyeon-fucktown-academy-part-24)  
> [twitter poll](https://twitter.com/katrinawrites/status/1000059610634506240)

Every time Junghee lifts her arms up to fix her ponytail her leather jacket squeaks just the tiniest amount. Taeyeon thinks she borrowed it from Gwi to throw over her school tshirt. It’s a fitting look for where they are right now, standing around outside shop class Tuesday morning. She looks like she could stroll over to hang with the usual greaser kids that hang out around here if she wanted and they’d welcome her easy.

She doesn’t, though; she stays leaning up against the wall by the door and inspecting her nails as she continues to tell Taeyeon about fifth grade. Apparently there’s so much for that grade because she did it twice.

Taeyeon is only half paying attention this time, and she feels kind of bad about it, but not as bad as she should because she’s very distracted by the way Junghee’s lips move when she talks.

They way they move is gorgeous. Taeyeon can’t really find the words to describe it, but she also can’t really find any words today at all, so it’s fine. She doesn’t need words to know that the longer she stares at Junghee’s mouth the more she wants to kiss it. She’s never really done a kissie before but she’s sure she’ll do a good job, if Junghee lets her. To communicate her want to Junghee, she stands up straighter in front of her and lifts a hand to gently tap her chin up.

“And they didn’t suspend me again for the sex ed thing, but I was on thin--oh,” Junghee says. She blinks and looks at Taeyeon’s eyes, which are still busy looking at her lips. “What?” she asks. Taeyeon moves her thumb to rub over Junghee’s bottom lip and then rest at the corner of her mouth. She thinks some dark lipstick smudged off onto her skin, which is honestly pretty hot. “You wanna kiss me, is that it?” Junghee asks, and her lips turn into a  _smirk_ , and that is incredibly hot. Taeyeon nods and leans a fraction forward in askance. Junghee lifts a hand to pap Taeyeon’s hip gently.

“How am I supposed to tell my story if you’re kissing me?” she asks. Taeyeon actually makes eye contact after that just to shoot her an annoyed little frown for a second. Rude. But also correct, she guesses. She moves her hand down to rest on Junghee’s shoulder and rub her thumb up and down on her neck instead. Junghee’s smirk grows and she nods, pulling her ponytail over to the other side. “Sure, you can make out with my neck,” she says. Taeyeon hisses in victory. Nice.

She slips around to stand behind Junghee, holding her waist gently and pulling her leather jacket a bit off of her shoulder. The first kiss she drops onto Junghee’s skin is tiny, but she follows it up with a lot more. She was right; this kissing thing is nice. The feeling of warm skin on her lips is a good feeling and the little smacky noise each slow kiss makes is an incredibly good noise. Junghee holds one of her hands and leans back against her, lazily tilting her head to the side.

“Don’t kiss me right here,” she says, tapping the spot just behind her jawline. “I get tickly.”

Taeyeon taps her tummy twice to show that she understood and sucks lightly where her neck meets her shoulder. It kind of makes her feel like a vampire, which is rad.

“Anyway,” Junghee says. “So then after the sex ed thing, they didn’t suspend me because the minimum suspension period is two days, but I’d already been suspended for nine days total, and once I hit ten days they’d have to do a whole hearing, so they let me off, but then, uhhh….” She hums to think and Taeyeon feels the vibration under her lips. It’s very nice. She lifts one hand up to rub her thumb over Junghee’s undercut as well and feels at peace with the world. “Oh!” Junghee says softly, and then “ _oh,_ ” she says heavily, and then she chuckles, and then giggles, and then snorts into loud, breathy laughter.

Her head leans back against Taeyeon’s shoulder as she almost cackles, hands coming up to cover her face. They don’t muffle the sound much and for that Taeyeon is grateful; it’s the first time she’s heard Junghee really laugh and it’s a gorgeous noise. She’s curious, though, curious as to what’s making her laugh like this, so she nuzzles Junghee’s ear and hums the tiniest noise of question. Junghee still takes a minute to calm herself down to just giggles before she talks again.

“A bunch of second and third graders heard I’d been suspended like three times because I was super cool and badass,” she starts, “and they all wanted to hear my cool stories and learn cool badass shit from me, and I fucking--” She breaks into more giggles, pulls her ponytail up to muffle the laughter into it. “So I fucking, I told them all to bring me a dollar the next day, and then they did, and after I collected all the money, I taught them the fuck word. Like, how to use it, and when to use it, and how to put it as many times into a sentence as possible, and--” Her words fade out into more loud laughter, shoulders shaking under Taeyeon’s chin.

It makes kissing her neck difficult, but Taeyeon really doesn’t mind because this is the funniest thing she’s ever heard. She buries her face in Junghee’s neck instead, and then switches to nuzzle her other side to avoid all the little spit spots she left earlier.

“And then, and then when the teachers finally tracked all the fucks back to me,” Junghee says between breathy little gasps of laughter, “they didn’t know I fucking.  _Charged_  the kids to teach them, so I got to keep all the money. Fuck, that was like, the one time getting expelled was completely my fault and I don’t regret a thing. You should have heard them, oh my fucking gosh.”

~

Taeyeon yawns into the back of her hand as she walks with Junghee around to the parking lot of the school. The Sunday sun is lowering slowly behind them but they’re about to go out because Taeyeon wants to show Junghee the county fair. Junghee laces their fingers together loosely when she lowers her hand again. Her loose band tshirt is tied up to expose her tummy and she has a little spring in her step as she talks about getting into a fistfight with some kid on the tetherball courts because he called her a bitch in sixth grade. It’s pretty cute.

Taeyeon tugs her to the school bike racks and fumbles with her own lock with one hand.

“Just grab one of the school bikes,” she tells Junghee, gesturing vaguely to the row of bikes that anyone can take. They’re pretty shitty but they’re not going far. Junghee stays where she is, though, hands in her denim jacket pockets and a frown on her pretty lips.

“I can’t ride a bike,” she says. Taeyeon pauses and looks up from her lock.

“How?” she asks.

“Yes, real--oh,” Junghee says. “ _How.”_  Taeyeon nods. Yes, how, not really. She doesn’t ask  _really_  because she assumes that people wouldn’t say things if they weren’t true. Junghee shakes her head and shrugs. “I don’t know, I never had someone teach me how to do the thing with the pedals and not fall off,” she says. She shrugs again. “Isn’t it just across the bridge and down the boardwalk?” she asks, gesturing down towards the fair. “Why don’t we just walk?” At that, Taeyeon snorts.

“If you think I’m walking any further than across the school you’re out of your mind,” she mutters, and drops the lock on her bike. “Alright, one sec.” She slips over to the end of the bike racks where that one rich kid keeps his moped.

“Ableist,” Junghee mumbles, and Taeyeon pauses to close her eyes and sigh loudly. Junghee keeps saying that to her and she can’t even get angry because every time Junghee says it she’s right.

“If you think I’m walking that far you’re wildly mistaken,” she corrects. A quick glance over the moped tells her that rich boy still hasn’t bought a lock for it. He really should, considering how many times she’s done this, but she’s not going to complain about a free ride. Fumbling with the front panel, she crouches down and flicks out her swiss army knife to unscrew one corner and then lift it up.

“Hold this,” she tells Junghee. Junghee takes it, peeping down at her curiously.

“Are you really just hotwiring some kid’s moped?” she asks bluntly. Taeyeon grabs the little white box, unplugs the red wire from the ignition end, and plugs it back in right next to itself. Taking the corner from Junghee, she slaps the panel back into place and screws it back together. Then she stands up and hands Junghee her bike helmet to wear.

“Yeah,” she says, and swings her leg over it. “Gonna tell on me?”

“No,” Junghee says. “Are you in here for grand theft auto?” She asks the question before she fits the helmet onto her head and gets on behind Taeyeon.

“No,” Taeyeon says. She puts in her noise cancelling headphones, starts the scooter, and putts them out of the parking lot. Junghee’s arms wrap warm around her waist. One of them slips under her hoodie and stays there the whole way to the fair.

She parks the moped at the end of the bike racks and hops off. She doesn’t bother locking it or anything because she knows that rich boy has a tracker on it. If someone else steals it from the fair then they’ll get in trouble instead of her and she and Junghee can just grab a bus back to the school anyway. She notices Junghee heading to the ticket booths as she’s pulling out her headphones and grabs her jacket.

“Not that way,” she says. Junghee glances at her and then back at the booth.

“Tae, it’s like, two dollars,” she says. “I’ll pay for you if you don’t--”

“The city pays them to be here already,” Taeyeon tells her. They don’t need an admission fee. “And they don’t take care of their animals, like, at all.”

“Oh,” Junghee says. “Ew.” She scrunches her nose and lets Taeyeon tug her to follow the fence and slip behind one of the big advertisement signs in the corner. There, she crouches to give Junghee a boost and then clambers over the fence herself. They drop down in the exit path around the back of the funhouse. Taeyeon links her arm with Junghee and tugs her along casually like nothing is wrong, other hand stimming lazily with her spiky nail. Junghee bumps her with her hip. “You’re not in the school for--”

“No,” Taeyeon says.

“Mmhmm,” Junghee says. “Anyway. I was at tetherball kid, right?” she asks.

“Mmhmm,” Taeyeon hums. She unlinks their arms but slings her arm around Junghee’s shoulders so she can play with her undercut. Junghee slips her hand into her butt pocket a moment later and Taeyeon feels her confidence nut through the roof.

The fair is loud, but not an overwhelming kind of loud like the cafeteria. It’s all sweet music and quiet conversations that muffle together and fade out. The rush and clack of the roller coaster is one of Taeyeon’s favorite noises. Fairy lights criss and cross over them in a warm rainbow of colors that multiply their shadows tenfold and a warm breeze rustles their hair gently. It’s a comfortable experience, being at the fair, and it’s even more comfortable with Junghee’s sweet cologne and smooth voice so near.

They walk slowly together, sides touching, steps syncing. Taeyeon lets Junghee tug her around to the things she wants to do and shows her a few extra cool things along the way: the right way to throw rings to get a pretty decent prize (the game runner glares at her), the ferris wheel cabin that she wrote her name in (the ferris wheel operator glares at her), the back room of the prize tent where they grab a handful each of candy and tiny finger monsters (the cashier winks at her). They stop for cotton candy, and then churros, and then ice cream; they shoot corks for tickets and hop onto the rickety roller coaster and actually go all the way through the fun house.

Junghee keeps talking the whole time. It’s nice, to hear her voice so constantly for so long. She’d been hanging out with the queers after class all week and Taeyeon hadn’t  _missed_  her, per say, but it’s still nice to spend time with her again. She’s been used to chilling on her own and talking to just a few friends every few weeks because she gets tired of people easily. Not Junghee, though. It’s easy to be with Junghee. Somehow it doesn’t require as much effort to just listen. She’s yet to grow tired of her even after seeing her almost every night.

She is tired, though, right now, in the sleepy way, and she yawns again as they walk. She’s not a go-home kind of tired yet, but she thinks she’s definitely getting to a too-tired-to-pay-attention kind of tired. Another yawn opens up her throat and she makes a quick decision.

Tugging Junghee away from the path to the high striker game, she pulls her through the light crowd to the go-kart track. Again they bypass the tickets and slip in through the broken wooden fence in the back.

“You know this place like you’ve been here a billion times,” Junghee mutters as she watches Taeyeon fit the loose fence posts back into place. Taeyeon hums in vague agreement and takes her soft hand.

“This way,” she says, and tugs Junghee to the bleachers. No one is sitting in them; spectators are only allowed on special events. The go kart track isn’t even open all the way enough to let the karts drive passed them. They nyoom around in simple lapped races in the distance while Taeyeon tugs Junghee up and sits in the top corner seat.

“Lap,” she says, paping her thighs and looking up at Junghee in front of her. Junghee sits in her lap easily, legs on either side of her waist, and loops her arms around her neck. Taeyeon fits her hands on her warm, bare sides under her jacket and tugs her closer. This is. Nice.

“Why do I get the feeling that you want to make out with me again?” Junghee asks. She’s leaning back, eyes hooded and lazy, lips curved into the tiniest smirk. “I was in the middle of a story.” Taeyeon watches the way her lips move to form slow words. She rubs her thumbs over Junghee’s skin. Her stories can wait. She lifts one hand to press gently against Junghee’s throat, then to cup her chin and pull her a tiny bit closer.

“Rest your voice for a little bit,” she murmurs. Junghee chuckles softly and nods. She leans forward and kisses Taeyeon, slow and deep. Her lips are warm and soft and just the slightest bit sticky from her lip gloss. Taeyeon melts into them instantly, pressing closer, eager to drink her in. She lets Junghee lead, lets her cup her face and angle her better, lets her bite her lips and accepts her tongue with a soft hum.

It’s the best first kiss Taeyeon has ever had.

Her hands wander, from Junghee’s neck to her arms to her sides. She wraps one arm around Junghee’s waist to hold her close so she can feel their bodies pressed together, feel the way Junghee grinds forward. Her other hand keeps moving, first up to almost touch a boob before she figures that she shouldn’t mess up the cute knot tied into the front of Junghee’s shirt. She slips her hand down instead to rub her thumb over the hem of her dark jeans, slips it lower to play with her zipper.

“Fuck,” Junghee whispers. She breaks the kiss and Taeyeon knows she’s trying to look at her, to get eye contact or whatever, but she just leans forward and kisses her jaw softly.

“Can I?” she asks. She’s not sure why she wants to--this is very different from touching a boob--but she does and she whispers her request for permission against Junghee’s warm skin. Junghee reaches down herself to pop the button of her jeans.

“Yeah,” she breathes, “yeah,” so Taeyeon does.

~

New comic books smell so _nice_. Taeyeon reads with the book probably too close to her face just so she can sniff as she does so. She flips the pages of it slowly with one hand, going over each word and each tiny detail happily. In her other hand she has a round little bottle of banana milk that she sips slowly so she doesn’t choke lying on her back in bed. She got both from the comic book store in town and the hot girl behind the counter looked at her with her smoky eyes and quadruple pierced eyebrows like she wanted to raw her for three days straight like usual. Taeyeon loves Fridays.

She snuggles more into her pillows, enjoying the sun warming her up as it sets outside the window. Junghee is out with the queers right now probably and won’t be back until she comes back to pass out, so Taeyeon can take as much time as she wants to read her new updates.

Or. Not, she guesses, because as she runs her thumb over the face of a character fondly she hears Junghee’s usual four knocks on the door. There’s a pause for a few seconds before the door opens and Junghee slips in, yawning into her hand and shrugging her bag off of her shoulder.

“Hey,” she mumbles. Taeyeon lifts two fingers from her book to wave back, mildly confused. Junghee hasn’t been back this early on a Friday night since, like, ever. Taeyeon snaps softly to get her attention and then points vaguely out the window to ask why she’s not out like usual. Junghee shrugs.

“I  _was_  hanging out with them, but then I realized that I, like. Really gotta cry. And, like, I can’t just sit in a music shop and weep for an hour, right? So now I’m back.” She says it casually as she wiggles out of her jeans and steps into her fuzzy skull covered jammie pants. Taeyeon looks blankly at her for a moment, then closes her comic book and sits up. She tilts her head and puffs up her lips and furrows her eyebrows together and hopes that all of those things together combine into a look of mild concern and worry. Junghee glances at her as she pulls off her four top layers.

“No reason, my brain just fucking. Does this sometimes,” she grumbles. She wiggles into a sleeveless shirt, paps her sides, her hips, reaches up to feel the back of her head, and tugs her hair bobble off. She fluffs her hair out and flops gracelessly onto her bed, one arm dangling off of the side. Then she turns to look at Taeyeon. Taeyeon blinks slowly back. “I’m super quiet about it, don’t worry,” she says, waving her hand dismissively. Taeyeon snorts softly. That’s not really what she was worried about.

She gestures at herself and then at Junghee to offer some form of help or comfort; Junghee hums and bites her lip.

“I mean,” she says. “If you. Wanna. Can you come, like. Lay on top of me? And squish me? It feels. Nice.” She shrugs and wiggles a little deeper into her pillows. Taeyeon nods easily, sliding off of her bed and finishing her banana milk in one go. Pressure stimmies. No problem. Taking her comic book with her, she clambers onto Junghee’s bed and kneels over her thighs, trying to figure out how exactly to do this and get comfy in one try. Junghee lifts her arms and wiggles her hands at her, a tiny pout on her lips, so Taeyeon just goes for it, leaning down to rest on her forearms, hovering inches above her.

It strikes her then that this is very different from the last time she was on top of Junghee like this in this bed and she fights back a giggle.

She presses a tiny kissie to Junghee’s cheek to comfort her instead before she flops down all the way, chin nestled over Junghee’s shoulder and face smooshed into her pillow. Junghee whispers a tiny  _oof_ and wraps her arms loosely around Taeyeon’s waist. Taeyeon wiggles to get comfortable, pulling another of Junghee’s pillows over so she can rest her cheek on it and still read her comic. Junghee wiggles her hips under her and repositions their legs to tangle together nicely before she relaxes and lets out a heavy sigh. Taeyeon mirrors it. This is comfy, yeah.

“Thanks,” Junghee mumbles quietly. Taeyeon slips her free arm around Junghee’s chest and under her shoulder with a little nod. No problem.

When Junghee does start crying, it’s not “super quiet,” even if Taeyeon wasn’t right next to her, but Taeyeon doesn’t hold it against her. She just holds Junghee, papping her softly and politely ignoring her gross sniffly noises. She can’t really smell her comic book in this position but she can smell Junghee’s hair and pillows, so that’s nice. It’s easy and comfy to get settled in like this and she doesn’t even mind when Junghee uses her hoodie sleeve as a tissue.

She goes on for so long that Taeyeon is almost impressed with the amount of liquid inside of her. Maybe it’s because she herself only cries like once every two years when someone validates her, but this seems like an unusually large amount of tears. Junghee doesn’t seem to be worried, though, so. It’s chill she guesses.

She’s nearing the end of her comic when Junghee’s sniffles start getting fewer and further in between. Taeyeon squeezes her gently and keeps reading, letting her calm down by herself. Eventually, she turns to press her face against Taeyeon’s shoulder and just takes slow, steady breaths. After a few minutes of those, she turns her head away and takes her hands back to press into her eyes, push stray strands of hair out of her face, and swallow thickly.

“Buh,” she says. Taeyeon isn’t done with her comic but she closes it anyway, tossing it onto another pillow and pushing herself up clumsily. Junghee pouts at her with puffy eyes, little hands gripping at her shirt. “Why,” she says, voice tiny. Taeyeon takes her hand gently, kissies it, and then gets up to crouch down and reach under her bed. She pulls out a water bottle, uncaps it, and holds it out for Junghee. She could use some after all of that.

Junghee had sat up to watch what Taeyeon was doing, but when she sees the water bottle, she scrunches her nose and shakes her head.

“No, It’ll just fill me back up with more tears, “ she mumbles. Taeyeon huffs softly and wiggles it insistently under Junghee’s nose. She can’t be a dehydrated gremlin under Taeyeon’s watch. Junghee glares at her, but snatches the bottle up anyway and takes a tiny sip. “Fine,” she mumbles around it. Taeyeon turns to her desk next and rummages in her secret food stash until she finds a little packet of crackers. Simple and nice food for a tired sad tummy. She holds them out to Junghee as well.

“What, you give me salty crackers so I’m thirsty and have to drink more water and then weep more?” Junghee asks, frowning up at her. Taeyeon sighs loudly and turns back to her drawer. Fine. She grabs a bag of fruit gummy snacks instead and holds them out. Junghee blinks at her, then looks away and takes them with a meek hand.

“Sorry,” she mumbles. “I’m. Grumpy and difficult after I. Weep.” She puts her water down and fumbles to open the gummies with tired hands. Taeyeon steps forward, cups her face, and presses a soft kissie to her mouth as an acceptance of that apology and an assurance that she's not mad. Then she sits down next to Junghee again and steals a gummy for herself. Junghee snorts but holds the bag between the two of them so they can eat together.

After a few moments of silence and about seven gummies each, Junghee suddenly chuckles quietly.

“I got expelled for crying a lot once,” she says. She leans back on one hand and rubs her palm into her eyes with the other. “Two years ago. I was on new antidepressants that hadn’t kicked in yet so I was weepy a lot in class and one time my bio teacher told me if I was just gonna cry all the time I shouldn’t even show up. So I told him to go fuck himself and walked out of his class. I just got detention for that but then every time I felt weepy before his class I would just skip it, like he told me to, and eventually I got expelled for truancy.” She looks into the bag of gummies, offers the last one to Taeyeon, and eats it herself when Taeyeon shakes her head. “Expelled for having depression, more like,” she mutters. Then she giggles.

“You know what, though, a few times at that school I also skipped bio to go be gay and make out with a hot boy, so, I guess that’s kind of why I got expelled too,” she grins. Taeyeon snorts and shakes her head. Of course she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #at the fair taeyeon has a lil admission stamp and she stamps their hands behind the fun house  
> #jung: whered u get that  
> #tae: stole it  
> #jung: ahh of course  
> #also the hot boy that jung made out with sometimes was sweet and gentle and caring when she was weepy  
> #tae doesnt know that boy and generally distrusts boys but she likes him  
> #also taes like my depression just makes me sleepy and have -27 emotions all the time  
> #and jungs like oh is that why and taes like yep and jungs like neat  
> #also gwi: u know they make lipstick that doesnt smudge so u dont gotta fx it every time  
> #jung: okay but if i wear that how am i supposed to smudge my lipstick on all of the cute girls i kiss  
> #gwi: ur so right and i am a Fool  
> #also tae@jung: hey so do u call out the intentions Behind ableist language and unpack the root of where those ideas come from too  
> #tae: or do u just have a list of No No words that u replace with other words that still carry the same ableist connotations  
> #jung: the first one obv do i Look like a performative ally to my own neurodivergence to u  
> #tae: just checking  
> #jung: oh worm


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now with new and improved jungsook content
> 
> She kisses her way slowly to the hem of the cami and noses against her left boob, lifting a hand again to pull the fabric down.
> 
> “And so I was fuming when I left gym, and lit class was right up next and–don’t stretch my undershirt, I like this one,” Junghee says.  
> [tumblr](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/174471205751/jungheetaeyeon-fucktown-academy-part-34)  
> [twitter poll](https://twitter.com/katrinawrites/status/1002596174321180672)

“So like two weeks into that new school I bought some cool brass knuckles to go with an outfit, but apparently those are a ‘weapon,’ so–”

“Hey, Jung! And Tae!”

Taeyeon lets the force of Junghee stopping in her tracks tug her to a clumsy stop as well, shuffling to get her footing back and looking around for who’s calling to them while they’re trying to head into the dorms after class.

“Yeah?” Junghee calls back. Taeyeon follows where she’s looking to find the queers sitting by the flower bushes in front of the dorm. Oh. Gwi flaps a beckoning hand at them.

“Come sit with us,” they say. Oh.

“Sure, yeah,” Junghee says. She turns to Taeyeon and squeezes her arm gently. “Come with?” she asks. “Or I’ll see you later?”

“Mm,” Taeyeon hums. Gwi called her name too. She likes the queers and hangs with them sometimes. It’s been over a month since she last talked to them to introduce Junghee. She feels like she could chill with them again today.

Junghee tosses her bag on the ground and sits down comfortably next to Eunsook. Taeyeon lies down with Junghee’s lap as a pillow, taking one of her hands to hold her wrist and nuzzle into her palm. She closes her eyes against the warm sun overhead and relaxes with a deep sigh. Nice. Good. Comfy.

“Hi,” she mumbles at all of them.

“Hey,” Minjung says back, and then, “okay, Jung, tell me I’m right about this,” and launches off into some long argument she’s apparently been having with Gwi all day. Taeyeon zones out pretty quickly and just lets their voices mix and mingle and wash over her. They’re all very nice voices; Minjung’s deep and lazy, Eunsookie’s warm and soothing, Gwi’s clear and pretty, and of course Junghee’s, softer and gigglier than usual. Them plus the soft rustles of grass plus the noise Junghee’s jacket sleeve makes when Taeyeon runs her fingernails lightly over it have her ears in sensory bliss.

She dozes off for a little bit here and there; sound gets muffled and then vibrant and then muffled again. Nuzzling Junghee’s tummy, she tucks her wrist under her chin to snuggle it as she catnaps.

At some point and for some reason Junghee takes her hand away. It takes Taeyeon out of her lazy doze but she still doesn’t open her eyes to check why. Junghee probably needed her hand to do hand shit, as hands are needed to do. Instead, Taeyeon flicks her sleeve to take out her butterfly knife. She flips that open and spins it slowly, casually, to give her hand something new to do. With her other hand she rubs her own undercut, freshly buzzed just yesterday night.

“Tae.”

“Hmm?” She hums in acknowledgement of the first mention of her name, but Minjung still says it again.

“Tae, hey,” she says, and gently pokes Taeyeon’s shoulder. Taeyeon lazily opens her eyes to squint at her in the light.

“What?” she asks.

“Can I borrow your knife?” Minjung asks, pointing at it. Taeyeon blinks slowly at her.

“No,” she says, and Minjung sighs and rolls her eyes. She thrusts an apple under Taeyeon’s nose.

“Can you cut the bruise off of this for me then?” she asks. Taeyeon nods and takes the fruit. That she can do. She cuts off the bruise and also a whole slice for herself, ignoring the way Minjung grumbles at her for doing so. Wiping the juice off onto her sleeve, she closes the knife and sticks it back inside so she doesn’t somehow stab herself while she munches her slice.

“So, hey, Yeonnie,” Eunsook says next. Taeyeon tilts her head back to peep at her. Oh. So now they’re all gonna try to talk to her, huh. Neat.

“Yeah?” she asks. She notes that Eunsook is sitting much closer to Junghee than before and that Junghee has her head leaning on her shoulder. That’s cute shit.

“You and Jungie are like, a thing, right?” she asks. “Romantically?” She looks at Taeyeon and Taeyeon looks back, staring vaguely at her fluffed up bangs instead of her eyes, thinking.

“I mean,” she says. “I don’t know about her, but I’m pretty aro, so.” No romance from her. “She can be ro at me if she wants,” she says, papping Junghee’s tum gently. That would be nice.

“I’m kinda ro at you,” Junghee tells her. She says it with the tiniest most adorable smile that has a tiny heart smile warming Taeyeon up internally. That is nice, then. Taeyeon looks back to Eunsook’s hair.

“And platonically, and sexually, I’d say we’re a thing, yeah,” she shrugs. They haven’t really talked about it and they probably should but even still, she thinks it’s pretty obvious that her and Junghee have become some sort of thing. “I like her,” she says honestly. She likes Junghee a lot. Eunsook hums, bends one leg at the knee to rest her chin on it.

“Why?” she asks. Taeyeon hums back. She looks at Junghee, at the sky, at the grass, at Junghee again. Hmm.

“Off the top of my head?” she says. She rolls over to nuzzle her face into Junghee’s stomach, then realizes that they wouldn’t be able to understand her if she spoke like that and returns to her back. “She’s nice,” she says simply. “Her face is nice. She lets me play with her hair. She respects me. She doesn’t do that sarcasm shit and make me have to guess what she really means. She believes me when I say what I’m feeling.” The sun starts being rude to her eyes so she closes them again and continues. “I’ve never had to explain any of my brain shit to her because she’s already educated herself about it,” she says. “I’ve never felt like she expects me to try to act allistic. She’s cuddly and kisses really good.”

It occurs to her that she’s just listing off things that Junghee does  _for_  her. She hums again, stretching her arms up and her legs out comfortably, and thinks of things that make Junghee a good egg all on her own.

“She says ‘fuck’ a lot but sometimes she’ll say ‘fuckie’ and that’s really cute,” she says. “When she’s thinking she pushes the lead back into her pencil and stims with the tip on her palm. One time she got suspended for punching out some fuckboy that was spreading rumors about a girl she didn’t even know and then expelled for spreading worse rumors about herself so people would leave the other girl alone. She uses sparkly body lotion.”

A small pressure appears on her right chest lump and she looks down to find Gwi putting a brownie there.

“Ooh,” she says, and sits up to eat it. Nice. “Thanks,” she says.

“You’re, like, real gay and it makes me soft,” Gwi tells her.

“Yeah, that was all cute as fuck,” Minjung says. “What the fuck.” Taeyeon looks between the both of them and shrugs. She’s just being honest. She appreciates their appreciation. She looks to Junghee next, who’s blushing a little with her cheeks in her hands, being adorable, and then to Eunsook, who looks just as fond as the other two.

“Why’d you wanna know?” she asks around her brownie. Eunsook shrugs.

“Just wondering if any of your reasons were, like, possessive,” she says. “Or if you’d be fine with sharing.” Junghee blushes more at that and turns her smile against Eunsook’s shoulder. Taeyeon snorts. Possessive. She doesn’t have the energy to be possessive.

“You already spend a lot of time with the queers without me,” she says to Junghee. “It doesn’t really make a difference if you’re doing that in a friend way or in a date way. You don’t ignore me for them, so.” She shrugs. She doesn’t care. “It’s whatever.” She stuffs the rest of her brownie in her mouth and talks with her mouth full. “Plus you two are cute together.” She hasn’t missed the arm that Eunsook slipped around Junghee’s waist. Eunsook’s pleasant smile turns into more of a smirk and she tugs Junghee closer.

“Noted,” she says. Taeyeon nods, and then she yawns into the back of her hand. Buh. That was more words in a row than she’s said in like two months. She slides to sit on Junghee’s other side and slip under her arm. Nuzzling into her shoulder, she closes her eyes again and settles in for another nap.

~

“So really, taking both debate and creative writing was a good idea for the most part, but what I didn’t plan on was, like. Since I became a physical pacifist a lot of my emotional release comes from either crying or talking out loud? And, like, the writing my shit down into little personal essays or songs was good for short term, but it was really just bottling up inside of me, you know? Because the shit I cared about and needed spoken relief for wasn’t really what we debated about in debate class. And what everyone else wasn’t planning on was that me spending the first half of seventh grade writing down my thoughts and organizing them for homework was just making it that much easier for me to form, like, arguments and explain myself better out loud. Like I had lines and facts and shit memorized way better than usual, okay, and, like. First semester was okay, but second semester I got a different gym teacher  _and_  I switched literature classes, and I was already all pent up, and. Hoo.”

Junghee’s ponytail tickles Taeyeon’s shoulder when she runs her fingers through it and pulls it in front of her. Taeyeon glances up from the slow kissies she’d been placing on Junghee’s neck and gently brushes her hair somewhere else. Junghee shifts in her lap to get more comfortable. When she turns her head to glance behind her at the students milling around the fountain before afternoon classes Taeyeon bites the hickey she left the other day in bed softly. When she turns back she loops her arms around Taeyeon’s neck and rests them on the back of the bench.

Taeyeon really likes having Junghee in her lap.

“So, lit was fine at first, but my new gym teacher was awful, right, just, real shitty in so many different ways, where do I start….” Taeyeon pulls her closer by the hips as she finds a place to start. Her skin is so warm and she smells so good. Taeyeon noses against her neck as she brushes soft kisses all over.

She kisses down, down to Junghee’s collarbones, the little mole in the middle. Cute. She stops there for a few minutes to suck a smaller hickey a little to the right. One of Junghee’s hands runs lazily up and down the back of her neck. It’s a soothing motion that makes her all tingly and warm, so she doesn’t stop her.

Sliding one hand up Junghee’s side, she means to hold loosely to her shoulder, but she pauses when she brushes the boob. Hmm. She likes the boob.

Glancing up at Junghee again–she’s playing with the stim toy Taeyeon gave her the other day as she talks–Taeyeon kisses even lower into the dip of her school jacket where the zipper is slightly undone. She slips her hand up, unzips it a little, slips her hand down, unzips it a little more. Junghee’s wearing a light blue cami and also a neon green bra underneath. Mildly disappointing, but Taeyeon supposes she can’t just walk around the school with her tiddies all wiggly and jiggly, even if they are tiny and cute. She kisses her way slowly to the hem of the cami and noses against her left boob, lifting a hand again to pull the fabric down.

“And so I was fuming when I left gym, and lit class was right up next and–don’t stretch my undershirt, I like this one,” Junghee says. She gently swats Taeyeon’s hand away. Taeyeon rests her cheek against Junghee’s covered boob and pouts, pressing a tiny kissie to the side of it. This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to her. “Here,” Junghee says. She fumbles in her jacket and pulls the hem of her undershirt up over her bra.

Taeyeon paps Junghee’s side quickly to show her little moment of excitement. Nice. She drops a kissie onto the top of Junghee’s boob as she gets back to her story and settles her hand on her bra, thumb dipping just inside of the cup. Super nice.

Super nice for a good number minutes, she thinks, but she kind of loses track of time with one boob in her hand and the other in her mouth. Time flies, she guesses. She does know at least that Junghee is almost done talking about cussing out her literature teacher and gym teacher on the same day, and also that she’s given her boobers at least four good hickeys. It can’t have been a short amount of ti–

Familiar quick, heavy bootsteps prick Taeyeon’s ears and she opens her eyes, leans back, and quickly zips Junghee’s jacket all the way up. Before Junghee can even pause and look confused, the prefect stops just behind her and frowns down at the both of them.

“What are you two doing?” he asks sharply. Junghee turns to look at him while Taeyeon shrugs innocently.

“Talking,” Junghee says. Taeyeon nods. That’s what one of them was doing, anyway.

~

Taeyeon always likes sewing. It’s fun to stab the needle into things and pull the thread long until it’s taught and snaps back at her. It’s a simple repetitive motion that’s basically muscle memory, letting her focus on her work and on Junghee’s voice at the same time. It’s one of the only times she can multitask and she has to say that she enjoys the experience.

“Eventually they found out I was the one posting those pro weed flyers all over and sending out those links and sources to the whole school, right,” Junghee is saying. “And, like, they couldn’t bust me for possession or selling or being high or anything, because, like. I literally didn’t? I was just spreading sweet marijuana propaganda to avenge those kids that  _did_ get busted for it. So it took them a while to pin me with a crime, but eventually they said that I was a bad influence on the integrity of the students because I was making them think it was okay to use weed. Which, like, yeah, that’s exactly what I was doing, because weed isn’t bad, but. Well, I mean, it’s not good for a bunch of children to be getting high, obviously, but the school cares less about that and more about being racist and misinformed, so. They expelled me, and that was my first high school–”

“Ow, fuck,” Taeyeon hisses. She loses track of Junghee’s story and whips her hand out of the hem of her hoodie, frowning at her thumb. A tiny drop of blood beads to the surface when she squishes it and she huffs, frowning at the sewing needle in her other hand. Every fucking time.

“Ew,” Junghee says. A moment passes and then she hands Taeyeon a tissue and a small bandaid. “Want me to kiss it better?” she asks. Taeyeon glances up at her as she presses the tissue to her skin. She’s leaning back in her chair, balancing it on two legs, as she writes in her song notebook at the back of art class. Taeyeon snorts softly. That’s cute. She paps the bandaid onto her thumb and then holds it out. Junghee takes it and presses a tiny kissie to it.

“Are you ever going to do, like, art, in art class, by the way?” she asks when she lets go. Taeyeon shrugs as she picks up her hoodie and needle and goes back to stitching a weighted beanie bag into the hem.

“Art is a statement,” she mumbles, parroting what their teacher says every class. “I finish this, show it to teach, tell her it’s a statement against capitalism and ableism because professional weighted clothes are expensive and ugly, and that’s my grade for the week.” It’s simple. All she has to do is convince the teacher that whatever she shows her is art. “It’s like lit class but with less grammar,” she says. All book analyses are is coming up with a headcanon and then explaining it in an essay.

“Okay, but, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do any lit work either?” Junghee says. Taeyeon hears her chair legs bang against the floor and glances up to see Junghee looking at her curiously with her chin in her hand. She shrugs again.

“All he gives us are worksheets and that list of books to write about,” she says. “I finished everything forever ago.” She finishes a stitch, cuts the string, glances around to check for the teacher, and then pulls out her lighter to burn away the string still tied to the needle. “I skipped that class for like two months before I had to start showing you around.”

“You just? Skipped?” Junghee sounds far more incredulous than Taeyeon was expecting. Again she glances up to frown at her wide eyes. “For two months?” Junghee asks. Taeyeon shrugs again, holding her hands out  in confusion this time. It’s not a big deal.

“You know he doesn’t take roll,” she says. She looks back to her work. If her skipping was a problem she would have heard about it already.

“Are you in here for, like, truancy?” Junghee asks.

“No,” Taeyeon says.

“Hmm,” Junghee hums. Taeyeon hears her flipping pages in her notebook. “Anyway, the weed thing–oh, fuck.” Taeyeon hears her drop her notebook and breathes out a short laugh. “Fuckie fuck,” Junghee mumbles, bending down to pick it up. “Fu–”

“Excuse me, watch your language.” And that’s a different voice; that’s the art teacher’s voice. Taeyeon looks up to see her standing there with her hands on her hips, frowning down at Junghee. Junghee frowns right back up.

“What’s wrong with my language?” she asks shortly. “Was it the fuck word?”

“The–yes, you know that’s inappropriate,” the teacher snaps at her. “Don’t say it again or–”

“No, actually, I don’t know that it’s inappropriate,” Junghee snaps back. Taeyeon blinks slowly at her. This is. Sudden. “Fuck is a word that when used as an exclamation has no sexual connotations. What is inappropriate are, you know, slurs, that harm people, but I didn’t see you jumping on those kids over there for throwing around the r slur so loud I can hear it all the way across the classroom every other day.” She points to the opposite side of the class where the usual goblin boys do actually do that on a pretty regular basis. Junghee has a point, but, like, still.

“Don’t give me attitude,” the teacher says. “You–”

_“Attitude?_ ” Junghee says, scowling, and Taeyeon sighs. “What attitude?” Junghee asks. “Am I not allowed to be displeased at being reprimanded for no reason? Should I just listen to everything you say with a smile on my face even if it’s a load of bullshit?”

_“Don’t–”_

“Hey, can you shut the fuck up?” Taeyeon interjects loudly. Both of thm look up at her with wide eyes. Taeyeon looks right back at the teacher to keep her attention. “I’m trying to work,” she says bluntly. The art teacher sucks in a deep breath and puffs herself all up indignantly. It’s pretty interesting to see. Taeyeon doesn’t remember ever pissing off this teacher specifically and it’s a whole new experience. Her face isn’t doing any of the usual anger expressions that Taeyeon recognizes but she’s still pretty sure that she’s angry, considering the context.

“How dare you–”

“How dare I what?” she asks lazily. “Interrupt you? Tell you to shut up? Say the fuck word?” She props her elbow on her desk and props her chin in her chin. “Which one do you care about the most?”

“Detention, tomorrow,” the teacher says icily. Taeyeon gives her a big thumbs up.

“Can’t fucking wait,” she says. Then she watches the teacher turn and storm back to her desk to get a detention slip. Looking to Junghee after, she frowns at her wide eyes.

“I thought you said you learned how to pick your battles last year,” she says. “What the fuck.” That was so unnecessary. Immediately Junghee looks down and pouts, guilty.

“I know,” she mumbles. “She just. Caught me off guard. You know I’m still learning to control myself. I’m fighty.” She wiggles her fists in the air to exemplify her fightiness. Taeyeon rolls her eyes and reaches over to poke her hand. She knows. Junghee takes her finger, holds it, wiggles it a little, kisses it, then lets it go and frowns. “You didn’t have to take that for me, though,” she says. “It’s just detention. I’m a big nanogirl.” Taeyeon shakes her head.

“It was kind of for me too,” she says. “They expect you to get in trouble here. If you get yourself noticed for something small every now and again then they forget about you for a while.” She makes sure to land herself in detention at least once every two months just to keep them off of her back for the shit she could actually get in trouble for. “You can take your next detention for yourself.”

The teacher comes back then and slaps the detention slip on Taeyeon’s desk without looking at her. Junghee snorts as she walks away again to go do something else.

“Looking forward to it,” she says.

~

“So that’s how I got expelled from the same school twice,” Junghee says. “I’m pretty proud of that one, honestly, like, a double expulsion for two different things on one day? That’s rad.”

“You’re rad.”

“Oh.” Junghee’s voice goes super soft with that little oh. Taeyeon exhales softly in amusement while Eunsook grins and presses a kiss to Junghee’s blushy cheek. She doesn’t know if Junghee is easy or if Eunsook is just really skilled at the whole flirting thing, but Junghee’s been blushing almost nonstop every time Eunsook says anything to her. It’s pretty cute.

Taeyeon is leaning lazily on Junghee’s other side, hand on her buzzcut, other hand holding the railing of the bridge between the school and the city. Their legs are dangling off of the edge, feet kicking lazily over the water, as they sit and watch the sunset. The river flows slowly under them and Taeyeon is mesmerized by it, by the little ripples of water, by the slight shadows of fish she can sometimes catch. This is a nice date type thing that they have going on here.

“You’re rad too,” Junghee mumbles. Eunsook chuckles softly and Taeyeon hears more soft cheek kissie noises. She’s about to lean closer and press her own kiss to Junghee’s other cheek, just to see what happens, when Eunsook’s hand bumps into hers on Junghee’s head.

“Oh–whoops, sorry Yeonnie,” Eunsook says. “I was trying to–sorry.” She pats Taeyeon’s hand and throws her an apologetic smile that Taeyeon catches in the corner of her eye. She nods without turning to look. It’s fine. “Why are you always feeling up Jungie’s head, anyway?” Eunsook asks.

“Don’t say  _feeling up_ ,” Junghee says. Taeyeon can hear the scrunch in her nose and smiles on the inside. She shrugs and rubs her thumb over Junghee’s fuzzy undercut.

“Stimmie,” she says simply.

“Whattie?” Eunsook asks. Taeyeon glances at her. She stops stimming for a moment to take Eunsook’s wrist and bring her hand gently to the back of Junghee’s head.

“You do it,” she says. Eunsook hums, then ruffles her hand over Junghee’s undercut, and then whispers, “oh my god.” Junghee giggles as Taeyeon wiggles a finger pistol at Eunsook.

“Oh my god, this feels so nice,” Eunsook breathes. “I need to buy a razor and do this to myself, fuck.” Taeyeon feels like she won’t be getting Junghee’s head back any time soon so she lifts her hand to stim with her own undercut instead.

“Hey,” she says, nudging Junghee’s side. That conversation reminded her. “Can you squirt?”

“Like,” Junghee says, and turns to frown at her in confusion. “The sex kind?” she asks. Taeyeon nods.

“Yeah,” she says.

“Yeah, can you?” Eunsook asks. She smiles it against Junghee’s neck with that low smooth voice she has. Junghee blushes again but paps her face away gently to focus on Taeyeon.

“Only if I’m like, really  _really_  trying,” she says. “And not a lot. You almost made me the other day when you were eating me out, but.” She shrugs. Taeyeon puffs up her lips, vaguely disappointed. Too bad. “Why?” Junghee asks. Taeyeon hums shortly and leans back.

“A couple preps pay me to nut in front of them behind the gym,” she says. She scratches an itch on her cheek and watches a bird dive for something in the water. “They pay extra for me to squirt because I guess they think it’s, like, super hardcore and kinky or whatever. I was gonna say, like, if you wanted, you could. You know.” She makes a wiggly hand motion to mean “come do it with her.” “But I guess not, if you can’t squirt on command.”

“Wait, that’s  _you_?” Eunsook asks. She leans around Junghee to look at Taeyeon with wide, impressed eyes. “I thought it was that girl with the blue hair.” Taeyeon shakes her head. Nope. It’s her.

“I’m guessing you’re not at the school for moonlighting sex work on the side, either?” Junghee asks, cocking a brow.

“No,” Taeyeon says. Then she nudges Junghee again. “You keep mentioning you wanna buy us presents and shit, so, I figured.” She shrugs. “But if the sex thing isn’t your thing then I can take you around to show you all the secret card games and betting spots around the school.” There are a bunch. Junghee can rustle up some cash quick, probably. “D’you know how to play poker?” she asks. Junghee snorts.

“Are you in for  _gambling_?” she asks. Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

“No,” she says.

“Bet I could make you squirt if I tried,” Eunsook hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sookie makes jung Real Blushie all the time lmao they go to the movies and make out a lot  
> #and fricc in the bathroom and also in the back of the theatre  
> #sookies got a big thing for it  
> #also tae just making out with jungs boob out in the wide ass open is. important  
> #she likes he tiddy  
> #jung: experiences one conflict  
> #jungs brain immediately: Time To Pull Out A Ten Page Essay Weve Prewritten For This Exact Situation  
> #tae: cuts that shit out real fast  
> #jung: : ( thanks  
> #also tae in detention still just leans back in her chair and sews lil weights into her hoodies  
> #also tae: were everyones favorite nanogirl nd autigirl couple  
> #jung: were literally the only nanoautigirl couple in the school  
> #tae: yeah and that Automatically makes us everyones favorite  
> #sookie: shes right im p sure thats how that works  
> #taesook: high five  
> #Also if u think jung wasnt still talking about getting expelled while tae was eating her out u are Incorrect


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imgay
> 
> “Are you ever going to tell me why you’re in here?” Junghee asks lazily. “It’s chill if you don’t want to.” She shrugs. Taeyeon shrugs back.
> 
> “You say that like you’ve ever asked me,” she says.  
> [tumblr](http://katrinawritesthings.tumblr.com/post/174696837062/jungheetaeyeon-fucktown-academy-part-44-pg)  
> [twitter poll](https://twitter.com/katrinawrites/status/1005133758960242688)

“You got it?” **  
**

“I got it.”

“Okay.” Taeyeon leaves Junghee to her wiggling at the edge of the pool roof and walks to her usual spot, sitting down at the back corner and letting her feet dangle over the edge, bag safe behind her. Junghee clambers on eventually with lots of little noises of exertion and then comes to sit next to her. Taeyeon gestures blandly at their view: the backs of the bleachers, the football field, the mountains behind it, the sky above it all. Junghee nods just as blandly.

“Pretty,” she says. She points down to the field where the football team is busy with practise. “What happens if they see us?” she asks. Taeyeon shrugs.

“We hop off right here,” she says, pointing with her thumb to the edge of the roof on her other side. “Creep through the bushes, hop the wall, nut in front of the prep dorms, knock over their shitty garden gnomes, hop over the other wall, and then either hide in the library and pretend we were there the whole time or keep running along the path to the observatory. They usually give up by then.” She shrugs and leans back on her hands. Simple.

“Mmhmm,” Junghee says. “And you’re not in here for resisting authority and parkouring across the school grounds?” she asks.

“No,” Taeyeon says. The sun is just starting to set behind the mountains so she closes her eyes so it doesn’t shine in them. They’re up here because Junghee was pouting about being a space gay and wanting to see the stars, so Taeyeon took her to the best roof of the school for stargazing. They’re a little early for it but that just means that they’ll have time to settle in and get comfortable before the giant burning balls of gas in the sky start showing up. “You were telling me about social justice class?” she asks, slipping her arm around Junghee’s shoulders and her hand into her undercut. Junghee nods, leaning her head against Taeyeon’s comfortably.

“Yeah, so,” she says, “I told him that I didn’t want to sit there and have a “debate” about queer shit because it would just turn into me finding out which students in that class, you know, hated me, and that for the topic he was proposing there was no debate because there’s the side that’s saying ‘we just want to exist and have rights’ and there’s the side that’s saying ‘we’d rather you were dead,’ like, that’s it, there is no grey area, there is no nuance, that’s literally, it, right.

“And I told him that I was getting real tired of his whole neutral preachy bullshit where he’d act like it’s possible to just ‘not pick a side’ like refusing to stand with the oppressed doesn’t automatically make you one of their oppressors. And I told him that as a giant fucking queer, my opinion was vastly more important than his on this topic and that he should, you know, listen to me maybe? As someone that knows what the fuck she’s talking about?

“But he was like, ‘why do you think your opinion is more valid than mine or queerphobe mcfuck student boy over here that just admitted that he’d like to see you locked up for your identity? We’re all equals and deserve equal opportunity to speak,’ and. Oh my fucking gosh, I swear to fuck, I’d been doing so so so good all semester, I was starting junior year off right, I’d been calm and polite and really managing my anger really well, but I fucking. Snapped, my dude.

“Like all I wanted was to sit out for this one discussion but he made it a whole big fucking  _thing_  like I was being the ignorant one, and then the whole period was just us two arguing with each other in front of the entire class, which was honestly, pretty rad, but, anyway. I got expelled for cussing out the social justice teacher, and then my parents figured that if I couldn’t even get along with a justice teacher then, like, what the fuck, and so. Now I’m here.”

Taeyeon watches the football team run through drills at one end of the field, back and forth, back and forth. They look almost like ants from up here, which is an incredibly disturbing thought. She hates ants.

She also hates Junghee’s justice teacher, from the sound of him. Like, fuck. What the fuck. She squeezes Junghee closer to her and rubs her thumb slowly over the undercut just behind her ear. She’s found out that Junghee likes to be touched there the most so she’s taken to making that her default position.

“Tae?” Junghee says. Taeyeon watches a bird fly over the football field before she answers.

“What?” she asks. “They’re not gonna see us, don’t worry.” She gestures lazily at the team with her free hand. They never look up here anyway. And even if they did, they’d only really be in trouble if the coach saw them, so. Whatever. “What next?” she prompts.

“Uh–nothing,” Junghee says blankly. “I just–I’m done.” She sounds like she’s frowning so Taeyeon turns to confirm and yeah, she’s frowning. Taeyeon blinks back at her, confused.

“Done?” she asks. “Done with what?” She thinks back to what Junghee said last. Justice teacher, big argument, her parents, what the fuck, and so now she’s here.

“With my life st–”

“ _OH_ ,” Taeyeon says loudly. Oh. Oh oh oh. Fuck. Now she’s  _here_ , like, here, at this school, here, on top of the pool, here, with Taeyeon. Oh. “Yeah, sorry,” she mumbles, embarrassed. “I didn’t really. Process that part.” She shrugs. Junghee is smiling now, a little quirk of her lips, and she reaches up to brush Taeyeon’s hair out of her face. Taeyeon leans away from the touch, but shakes her hair out of her eyes and lets Junghee rest her hand on her shoulder. “Oh,” she says again.

“You’re cute,” Junghee smiles. Taeyeon nuzzles her wrist and drops a little kiss there.

“Thanks,” she says. Junghee slips her arm down around Taeyeon’s waist and snuggles more into her.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you’re in here?” she asks lazily. “It’s chill if you don’t want to.” She shrugs. Taeyeon shrugs back.

“You say that like you’ve ever asked me,” she says.

“I  _have_  asked you!” Junghee sputters and leans away from Taeyeon to look at her, holding her hands up incredulously as she makes a lot of little breathy noises. “I’ve asked you, like, a _billion_ times.” Taeyeon looks blandly back. Not really.

“You’ve asked me if I was in here for a bunch of different specific reasons,” she says. “You never just asked me  _why._ ”

“Oh my gosh,” Junghee mutters. She puts her face in her hands and shakes her head. “Oh my fucking gosh.” The most amused smile fuzzes Taeyeon up on the inside so much that it almost shows on her outside too. She likes Junghee a whole lot. Junghee flops on her shoulder, flops further to sigh deeply into her lap. Then she grips tightly to Taeyeon’s hand as she wiggles around on the roof to get comfortable on her back with her head on Taeyeon’s thigh. She looks up and squishes Taeyeon’s cheeks with a tiny pout. “Okay,” she says. “ _Why_  are you in here?” she asks.

Taeyeon lifts her hands to Junghee’s wrists, to her hands, to lace their fingers together and press her lips against Junghee’s knuckles.

“I just go here,” she says. Junghee blinks up at her.

“You just… go here?”

“Yeah.”

“For no reason.”

“Yeah.”

“Like you just. Are enrolled in this school… just because. And not because you were kicked out of anywhere else.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What?”

“This  _is_  just some regular ass fancy private school,” Taeyeon says. She lets Junghee’s hands drop and leans back to watch a moth flutter across the darkening sky lazily. “Like, yeah, it has a reputation for taking in all the rulebreaking kids, but it’s not, like. An actual disciplinary school or anything.” She gestures vaguely towards the town. “My parents live in the city with my bro and his wifey but they had a baby and, like, I’m not dealing with that shit, so. I’ve been here since sixth grade.”

“Holy shit,” Junghee whispers. She’s holding her boobers in shock as she stares up at Taeyeon. It’s pretty cute. Taeyeon paps her hands before leaning back to look up. Still too bright for the stars. Oh well. She always likes just staring at the sky anyway. It’s soothing. Especially on nights like these, where it’s just all one big clear gradient of deep blue color that she can pretend surrounds her completely.

She can’t exactly get her hand on Junghee’s undercut with her head in her lap, so she just stims with her spiky nails instead. She went and cut one on each hand the other day so she could have double the tingly feelies. It’s been her best idea all month. Junghee shifts in her lap to nuzzle closer. She takes one of Taeyeon’s wrists, holds her hand in both of hers, nibbles on one of her knuckles. Taeyeon wiggles it free and then gives Junghee the pad of her pinky to nibble instead.

It’s nice, to just sit here quietly with Junghee. She doesn’t think they’ve done this since they met two and a half months ago, besides the few times they’ve made out. She likes Junghee’s voice, but this this silence is nice too, in a change-of-pace kind of way. It’s comfortable to let her mind stray and wander and know that Junghee’s is doing the same and know that they’re doing it together.

“Hey, um. Tae?” Junghee’s soft hand paps her cheek gently. Taeyeon blinks slowly up at the sky. She can’t say that she’s surprised.

“Yeah?” she asks. Junghee cups her jaw and rubs her thumb over her cheek so she laces her fingers with Junghee’s other hand to show that she’s paying attention. Junghee squeezes her hand and takes a shaky little breath.

“Not to, like, admit that I can’t shut up for five minutes or anything,” Junghee says, “but if I’m not doing something, like, constantly, then my depression kinda. Invades my brain and fills my mind with bad shit and doesn’t let me think about anything else and tips me into a spiral and eventual breakdown.” She says all of that very quickly and her hand squeezes Taeyeon’s in a staccato rhythm. Taeyeon looks down at her and runs her finger lightly over her temple, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. That makes sense.

“Okay,” she says quietly. “What do you wanna talk about?” She can make conversation to keep Junghee’s goblin brain at bay. Junghee shrugs, pouting against her palm.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I didn’t have a plan for after my life story. No one’s ever actually listened to the whole thing before.” Somehow Taeyeon doesn’t disbelieve that.

“Because they lost interest or because you always got expelled again before you finished?” she asks. Junghee nips her finger a little harder than usual.

“Some of both,” she grumbles. Taeyeon feels another smile almost move from her inside to her outside. “What’s your special interest?” Junghee asks her then. That has Taeyeon’s eyebrows lifting into her bangs. Oh. Ooh. She can definitely talk about those.

She reaches behind her to rustle in her bag for the first edition of her weekly comics. She likes to carry it around with her so she can reread it if she ever feels like it while she’s out doing some mild trespassing. Her favorite issue is in there too, as well as the newest one, but Junghee should start at the beginning. Finding it quickly, she rubs her thumb over the cover, flips through all of the pages, and then hands it over.

“Also,” she says as Junghee takes it with a soft noise of interest. “Prehistoric plants, and you know that movie Happy Feet?”

“The queer penguin one, yeah,” Junghee says.

“The queer autistic penguin,” Taeyeon corrects her. Junghee looks up at her, looks at the sky, scrunches her face to think for a moment, and then nods with a shrug.

“Hey, you’re right,” she says thoughtfully. Taeyeon nods. She knows she’s right.

“Also Mothman,” she adds. She fucking. _Loves_  Mothman. Junghee snorts, giggles, hides them badly behind the comic book. Her eyes scrunch up into little crescents above it. Taeyeon puts her hand on Junghee’s forehead and jiggles her gently. She can judge Taeyeon if she wants but Mothman is a lesbian and one day Taeyeon is going to find her and fuck her, and that’s a fact.

Junghee keeps giggling quietly as she lowers the comic book again and opens it to the first page. Taeyeon holds her bicep and taps her fingers on it quickly, excited for Junghee to read.

“Will you tell me when the stars start coming out?” Junghee asks, glancing up at her. Taeyeon nods. With the sun sinking behind the mountains now it won’t be long. Junghee smiles warmly up at her. “You can tell me about Mothman when it’s too dark to read,” she says. “Or if you don’t feel like talking a lot I can point at all of the stars and tell you which ones are you and which ones are me.”

Something soft fuzzes up inside of Taeyeon after Junghee says that. Soft and warm and gentle. It’s not romantic love, but it’s something close. Fondness, she thinks. Affection. Enamoration? She’s not sure if that’s a real word. Or a real emotion. She’ll look it up later. Now, she gently taps the comic book down so she can cup Junghee’s face and rub her thumb over her cheek, then over her lips softly. Junghee automatically sits halfway up and leans close, eyes sliding shut.

Taeyeon hadn’t meant for her think she wanted to kiss, but she presses a soft one to her lips anyway before letting her lie back down.

“I’m glad you got suspended twenty-nine times and expelled eighteen times,” she murmurs. “I’m glad you came to this school.” She’s glad that they’re here on the roof together. She’s glad to have Junghee in her lap. She’s glad to have someone that she likes want to spend time with her and compare her to the stars. “I’m glad that I got to meet you.”

Under her thumb, Junghee’s teeth press deep into her bottom lip. Under her palm her cheeks flush a warm red. Taeyeon feels the top of the comic book bump her wrist; lifting her hand, she watches as Junghee lifts it up to cover her whole face.

“Oh my fucking gosh,” Junghee whispers. She lowers the comic book, closes it, places it gently on the roof, and then turns in Taeyeon’s lap. She presses her face into Taeyeon’s stomach and wraps her arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. “I love you too,” she breathes.

Taeyeon pats her head, mildly bemused. That’s not really the message she was going for but Junghee isn’t really wrong, either. It’s just her way of saying the same thing. She paps Junghee, scritches her undercut, runs her fingers through her long ponytail lazily while Junghee squeezes her and mumbles soft gay words into her hoodie. Nothing she says is understandable to Taeyeon, but that’s okay too. She can ask for a repeat monologue later. For now, she leans back on one hand and stares up at the sky. Junghee’s little mumbles keep her occupied until the first star appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #its soft nd good  
> #taes feelin real soft nd its that jung cares about her and doesn't Need her to stop her goblin brain but likes to spend time with her anyway  
> #nd its that jung doesn't talk to her with the expectation that she should hold a conversation or provide an opinion or anything  
> #and if tae does wanna talk jung is always down to talk about tae stuff instead bc she likes tae and is interested in what she has to say  
> #and tae desnt feel like jung is Using her as a coping mechanism  
> #bc jung can just sit quietly with her and listen to music and write in her notebook if she wants and that's a good distraction too  
> #so taes just real soft about how shes important to jung but not being used by her  
> #and meanwhile jungs just real fucin gay and ro and blushie always lmao  
> #jung doesnt read taes comic bc its dark but tae tells her about mothman and then jung points at all the stars  
> #and jung reads taes comics later and likes them bc theyre rad and cute and gay  
> #tae also tells jung about all of the other roommates she had before jung and how she quote unquote Scared Them Away  
> #nd by that she means shes autistic and they were either gross nd ableist or just didnt like her bc she didnt talk nd has flat affect  
> #tae: like i may or may not have exaggerated said qualities bc i like being alone but u kno it was mostly them not my fault  
> #jung: lmao

**Author's Note:**

> #the queers are v v important  
> #they just chill queerly and judge all of the str8s and jungs like shit damn ur my new best friends  
> #and theyre like yeah okay sure and show her around town  
> #i couldnt decide which between '''kim junghees an sjw''' or '''everyone@jung: what are u some kinda fuckin sjw'''' is funnier  
> #so u get both ur welcome  
> #my intrusive thought the entire time was writing this: some kinda fuckin uwuwol  
> #anygay its gay nd good and jung doesnt mind what tae wants to do with her as long as she gets to talk  
> #and tae likes jungs voice bc its nice nd soothing nd she has interesting things to say  
> #tae just likes chillin and being alone and being quiet and doing some mild tresspassing in her free time nbd  
> #shes a good egg  
> #so is jung but jung cant keep her heckin mouth shut or deescalate conflict at all but i still lov her  
> #I FORGOT TO SAY MORE ABOUT THE QUEERS  
> #sookie is everyones favorite hot trans butch lesbian  
> #gwi is everyones favorite hot agender demi chasm  
> #and minjung is everyones favorite hot pan  
> #minjungs in there for Arson and gwis in there for skipping classes and ignoring the dress code  
> #and sookies in there ''''bc i was just fucking Insufferable lmao all the teachers hated me but damn was i funny'''


End file.
